Once Hunter Now Hunted
by Iamthelostone13194
Summary: Cassandra, Sam and Dean Winchester’s little sister, finds out that she has powers and goes to San Francisco. What will happen? Supernatural and Charmed crossover. ChrisOC, SamOC, DeanOC, OCOC Slight humor and weirdness.
1. Sorry

Sorry guys

**Sorry guys! A friend pointed out a shit load of mistakes to me and is now helping me rewrite it.**

**You will meet my friend in chapter two of the NEW! series of HNH (Hunter Now Hunted). She is named Namae. (While I was writing this I wrote her name with an under case 'n' and she said "Uppercase N. I'm important." I just laughed)**

**She will be paired with her boyfriend. (She detests Mary Sues. She's 'fixing' it so I'm not.)**

**The first real chapter of this story will be posted within 48 hours. It's basically old chapters one, two, and part of three mixed together in the new chapter one and the other part of three and what would be chapters four, five and maybe six as new chapter two. Don't complain if the new chapters seem the same as the older ones.**

**I will be introducing a few new characters in the new chapter two.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience and the former sucky writing. **


	2. Dream revised

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

I was lying in my bed when I heard the wooden floor creak. I immediately looked to the direction of the sound, or my left, and saw nothing. I shrugged and was about to go back to sleep when a gust of air came from the open window and sent shivers down my spine.

I slowly got out of bed and cautiously walked over to where I heard the creak. I saw and heard nothing, so I went back to my bed. Once I turned around I saw _him_… the yellow-eyed demon. I was about to scream when he began to choke me using telekinesis. I managed to croak, "Why are you doing this?" He chuckled coldly and darkly before stating, "With you out of the way I can get your brothers."

He chuckled once more as he pushed me up the wall, my eyes widened in fear, as I knew what was going to happen. My eyes brimmed with tears as I started to slide up to the ceiling. This was is it… I was going to die. I was on the ceiling as the tears began to drip from my eyes onto the floor. The yellow-eyed demon then cut my stomach. I bit my lower lip to hold back a scream, but the pain was too much. I started screaming.

The yellow-eyed demon and smirked and said "That's it. Scream! Alert your brothers! Have them watch you die!"

Sam and Dean soon burst through the door with guns fully loaded! But the demon was gone. They looked around and sighed.

I looked down and saw the blood drip onto Dean's hand. Dean looked at his hand before looking up at me. "NOOOOO!!" he cried out as Sam looked up with him. As he saw me, tears welled up in his eyes.

The next thing I knew everything was in slow motion as I felt the fire cover my body and aw the flames lick at me. The last thing I saw was Sam and Dean looking at me with helpless looks on their faces before running out of the room. Then darkness…

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed as I shot up in my 'comfy' motel room bed. I was covered in sweat as I looked around the room franticly. Nothing. Sam and Dean then burst through the door of _my_ motel room and asked, "What happened?" in harmony.

I gave them the 'what the hell are you both doing here look' and shouted "NIGHTMARE YOU MOTHER!! OUT!!" Dean gave me a '_sure_ I really believe you' look and asked "About what?"

Tears welled up in my eyes and I barely whispered "It's my birthday today…"

Sam looked confused and Dean looked sad. Frustrated, Sam shouted, "Ok what did I miss!" Dean looked over at his brother and replied "Mom died on Cassie's birthday." A look of realization crossed Sam's face. More tears fell from my eyes and I sniffled.

They shared a look before walking over. Sam put his hand on my shoulder "Hey, are those tears, cause' you know I don't like those!"

Dean smirked and tried to say something comforting. "Yeah, Sam's a pussy and you know I'd beat up the guy that made you cry, but I can't beat up dreams you know?" I smiled and Sam said, "Now that's the Cassie we all know." He cleared his throat. "Well, anyways I was looking online and I found a newspaper in San Francisco. As I cross-referenced each article, I found that most of the odd disappearances and/or murders in the area, revolved around 3 sisters; A Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell. You know what that means right?"

I instantly brightened and shouted "ROAD TRIP!!"

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'new gig!' but whatever you say…" "Shut up." I said standing up "You better shush o-" I was cut off by a sneeze and a clear purple force appeared and threw both Dean and Sam across the room into a wall. "WTF YOU MOTHER-"

During the long drive (or five days and seven hours, six bathroom breaks, two hotels/motels, and one gas refill later) I silently drove my black 1990 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 as I followed my brothers. I look to my left and see a sign that read 'Welcome to San Francisco please enjoy your stay!'

I smirked and looked ahead as Sam and Dean's (well mostly Dean's) car come to a slow stop. Frowning and watching them exit the impala, I pulled over as Sam and Dean strode up to me. Dean was the first to say something.

"Ok there's a motel up the street. It's at Rosen Road. Um…since it's your birthday we, um don't want anything to happen to you. So, why don't you just…you know…um stay there?"

'How dare they!' I fumed. "What! Do you not trust me or something? I think that I can do this! So screw you guys!!" I shouted before I drove down the road..

At Prescott Street I came across an alleyway, and when I looked down it there was a demon attacking a woman.


	3. ATTACK OF THE CURSE WORDS!

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm typing this. I'm on FANfiction so I'm obviously a FAN!

At Prescott Street I came across an alleyway, and when I looked down it there was a demon attacking a woman. As I shut off the engine, I noted two other women besides the one on the ground.

Once I jumped out and reached the women, a ball of fire zoomed over my head "WOOOAAAAHHHH!!" I yelled, causing the demon to look at me and throw another fireball. I gasped as the clear purple force-thingy came out again, blocking the fireball and pushing the demon back.

The three sisters looked first at me, then at the demon as it burst into flames. Looking at the flickering flames/fire my breathing became shallow, as I took stepped backwards.

After the flames died the girl in the middle asked, "Who the hell are you?" as she got up from her position on the ground. "And what the hell was that?"

Before I could respond, some blonde man appeared in blue sparkly balls of light and answered her. "That was a force field and her name is Cassandra Winchester. She's a witch."

His answer started me, so I did something smart. "Okay…I'm gonna call my brothers one minute…" I turned from them and dialed Dean's number.

"_Hello" _"Hey Dean it's me." "_Cassandra Bridget Winchester! Where the hell are you!!" _"Dean! Calm down I'm ok. I'm in an alley way on…" I looked around. "1321 Prescott Street in front of a pink manor." "_Ok just be safe we don't want anything to happen to you…okay." _"Ok bye Dean." "_Bye."_

I closed my phone and turned around before walking over to the women and guy who introduced "Oh! Sorry my name is Leo," he pointed to the girl on the left "She's Phoebe," the girl in the middle "Piper," and then the girl on the right "And she's Paige."

My eyes widened "So you're the people with all the mysterious disappearances?"

The group shared a look. "Um…well…about that…" Leo began as we walked into the manor.

Once the I sat down the doorbell rang and Paige, or at least I think it was Paige, opened the door.

"Cassie. You okay? What happened? Why? How? …And don't even think that Sam and I forgive you for what occurred earlier." Dean started to lecture, Sam trailing behind as Paige joined her sisters. (NOTE! She didn't lock the door!)

Just as Leo started to speak, a tiny coughSHORTcough (PETITE!!) Asian woman burst through the door. "GOD DAMN IT! THAT MOTHER FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER TRIED TO SCREW US OVER!" At this point, a blonde man ran in.

"GOD DAMN IT!" The two shouted in harmony. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE TRIED TO CHEAT US OUT OF-" The two were cut off when a even shorter brunette woman.

The three then repeated the beginning. "GOD DAMN IT! THAT MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH TRIED TO MOTHER FUCKING-" At this point the two woman paused. "SCREW WITH MY WOMAN! ONLY I MAY DO THAT!" The male shouted in frustration. "I DON'T WANT HER/ME TO BE FUCKING SCREWED BY THAT RAT!" The women continued.

"Um…Namae?" I asked as the Asian looked in my direction. "Can you repeat that again, without the curses." I requested looking at the appalled sisters.

Namae sighed. "Ricky (the blonde –Namae "Nah!! The brunette woman!!" _sarcasm_-) and I were meeting with…some guy and then…" A puzzled look crossed her face. She pleading looked at Richard who continued the story.

"He tried to swindle us. It didn't work, and he…. he-he chanted some phrase and the test subject…well…" Ricky trailed off and then a car alarm sounded.

Namae twitched. "That better not be my-" She glared at the open door and ran out. "MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A COCK SUCKING-" could be heard.

I ran out with everyone else and saw the most terrifying sight ever. It was the evilest thing in existence (besides neon yellow BWMs according to Namae). It-it-it…

It will have to wait until the next chapter.


	4. When you FUCK WITH NAMAE'S BMW

Namae stood in front of a giant, bright pink, fluff ball

Namae stood in front of a giant, bright pink, fluff ball. "Ricky, hand me the keys." She growled as she held out her hand in Ricky's direction. "If that puffball even scratched my-" she muttered as he gingerly handed her the keys.

_Click click._ Could be heard from underneath the fluff named Bob.

Namae cracked her knuckles. (I could've sworn I saw the flames from hell behind her) "You may kick my dog, insult my mother, curse at my dad, screw my little sister, or even grope me, but no one, NO ONE **FUCKS WITH THE BMW, YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!**" She exclaimed pointing violently as her eyes turned amber.

"Um…Namae?" I cautiously asked as I approached her. "You know, you can always buy another one and all-" I was cut off by being thrown into my brother Dean. He helped me up and…

Ten seconds later…

"**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**-breath-**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**" Namae's evil laughter of victory coughREVENGEcough could be heard as she looked down at Bob, who was in a small plastic container at normal coughINCHcough size. "TO THE SHREDDER!" She shouted as we all watched (some in horror, some in amusement, some in disinterest, some in bemusement) in slow motion, the tiny Asian run into the door, bounced back, fell down, and knocked herself out.

"….HAHAHAHAHA!!" I shouted as I pointed at the unconscious woman. "THAT'S THE THIRD TIME SHE RAN INTO A-"

"BRIGHTLY COLORED DOOR!!" The brunette added as she rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Third time, Katie?" I asked.

"Yup." Katie said as Ricky moved Namae from the floor onto the couch, her head in his lap.

Then yet another woman ran in, though this time it was a red head. "Hey, Cassie. Thanks for the alert. A BMW 328i, 2008, arctic white is in the driveway."

"Thanks, CiCi! She was being evil! I was pushed into Dean!" I whined as I ran over and hugged her.

"Dean? Screw Dean! Where's Sam?" CiCi asked with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Here." Sam said as he raised his hand before being glomped by the crazed red head. Nervously, he patted her back, causing her to faint. "Um, Dean? Cassie? Help?"

"Help you? Help me!!" Dean shouted from the floor, due to Katie who jumped/tackled him at the same time Sam was glomped. "You're not being molested!"

I just sat there silently laughing at my brothers' misfortune. Or at least until a brunette male orbed in.

"Hey guys. I have information on the next demo…WTF?! WHAT IS-?!"


	5. Explainations

After everyone was seated in chairs or on the couch (Piper, Phoebe, were on the couch with Paige on the armrest. Ricky, Sam, Dean, Leo, and the brunette guy stood up. Ricky behind Namae, Sam and Dean behind me, Leo was by Piper and the other guy was by Leo.) the explanation began.

"You know what? I'll start this off. Sam, Dean and I hunt down supernatural beings. The evil ones. Minus Namae. (Ignoring her shout of "Hey!") Um…the red head is CiCi, my best friend. Namae is her friend and girlfriend of Richard or Ricky. Her 'sister' is Katie the brunette werewolf. Oh, yeah. Namae and Ricky are vampires. CiCi is a hunter. CiCi and I met on a vampire hunt where Namae was killing our targets. We followed and saw her heading towards her car and another vampire or Ricky. He was then attacked by a another vampire who he killed. Wait! Ricky do you know what he wanted?" I asked.

Ricky shrugged. "Not really, but he may have wanted many things."

"Like what?" I wanted to know.

"I don't know. I'm not him."

"-Sigh- Anyways, after Ricky was harmed, their eyes changed and attacked as one. We walked over and…talked…I guess? After Namae started to…trust me, she already knew CiCi for twenty or so years, I was introduced to Katie. It wasn't a nice meeting." I shrugged. "After several meetings…we…became friends…and yeah."

"Okay." Namae told her side. "CiCi met Katie seven years ago, I met her two years after CiCi. Ricky and I have known each other since…well…forever. We had dated for nine years before 'married'…Umm…Katie and I are like sisters and…we have a truce. Oh, yeah. I love violence. And Ricky. And chocolate. And what do you-"

"I met Namae," Richard started. "when I was about five or so. We were best friends, then a couple, then engaged, and 'married'."

"WAIT! **WHAT?! YOU!**" CiCi shouted as she pointed at one of her best friends. "**AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!**"

"**OR ME!**" Katie shouted as she stood, enraged that her 'sister' never told her.

"I…**SENT OUT LETTERS TO YOU AND CALLED GOD DAMN IT!! YOU JUST NEVER ANSWERED OR REPLIED!**" The female vampire countered.

"Okay, break it up people." Piper said as she moved in between the two. "Now, let us tell our side. We are going after, Xanthous. The disappearances were demons, and warlocks, and others, who blends in with humans or controls them."

"So," The unknown man speaks! "basically we all do the same thing. Only we are more…public about it."

"Wait. Who are you?" CiCi asked.

"I'm Chris. Chris Perry." Chris said.

"Wait! There's one thing I don't understand. How do Leo and Chris fit into this?" Namae asked.

"Well, Piper and I are married." Leo admitted.

"Chris?" I asked, turning towards him. "And you?"

Chris sent a weary glance at the sisters and Phoebe nodded. "I, well…I'm from the future."

"_**WHAT?!**_"


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

ALRIGHT GUYS I AM NO LONGER WRITING MY STORIES IF YOU DON'T REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME I SWEAR I WILL COMPLETELY STOP WRITING ALLLL

ALRIGHT GUYS I AM NO LONGER WRITING MY STORIES IF YOU DON'T REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME I SWEAR I WILL COMPLETELY STOP WRITING ALLLLLLLLLL OF MY STORIES!!

Seriously I really will stop writing allllllllll of my stories witch little I do have but anyway I will be putting this on all of my stories!!

-Johnnyfan122


End file.
